Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door: Fluff Oneshots
by Mikichan8
Summary: -Love can sprout from unlikely places-  Oneshots focused on pairings from TTYD. You request the pairings, I write!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Mikichan here! Author of the not so famous Hide and Seek story, which I will definitely update soon!

Now, I recently had an idea, involving YOU GUYS! Yeah, that's right, say hello to...

_**PAPER MARIO: THOUSAND YEAR DOOR: FLUFF ONESHOTS** _(wow that sounds lame LOL)

Uh-huh, that's right, this is basically something where you suggest a pairing, any pairing, even if it's weird, give a rough outline of a plot, and send away!

Remember, it's FLUFF oneshots, so no M rated requests! I'm no good at writing those LOL

Here's something you need to fill out...

Pairing:

Plot:

Alternate universe or no?:

Want anything specific to happen?:

And, because I find it difficult to write oneshots with the original game sprites (of course that's just my opinion, I'm going to use my human versions of everyone, like in Hide and Seek.

Here's an example:

Pairing: Mario/Goombella

Plot: Goombella doubts herself as Frankly's assistant, and even with everyone's attempts to cheer her up, she's still depressed. Luckily, a certain red plumber can help fix that.

Alternate universe or no?: Um, no, original universe please. (OH WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT THEY'RE ALL HUMANS IT'S ALTERNATE UNIVERSE EITHER WAY)

Want anything specific to happen?: uhhh no you can make everything up, hehe.

Now, because that was an example, people can still request Mario/Goombella, but you get my point now.

Until next chapter,

Miki


	2. MarioPeach: Sweet but Bitter

**AN:** _Hehe, first chapter time! This chapter is Mario/Peach, requested by rene10! This __pairing is cute, I gotta admit XD well enough of my rambling, you can read that at the end, onto __the chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Oh my! Rogueport looks so beautiful at sunset!"<p>

As the ferry sailed out to sea, the town of Rogueport shone in a beautiful, orange light, the sun setting slowly behind it.

Mario's dear friends, who had aided in Peach's rescue, were waving, jumping up, and shouting at him to visit soon. Peach was sure one of them was crying, but she was too far away to tell who it was.

They grew smaller... and smaller... and their voices grew fainter... until they, and the town of Rogueport, disappeared completely over the horizon.

Looking up at the pale sky, Peach let out a heavy sigh. The dimming sky didn't seem to help, it only served to make her more depressed.

She had been kidnapped _again._ And not even by Bowser! Her captor this time was a man who called himself Grodus. Apparently he wanted to sacrifice her to a demon of great evil, a thousand year old princess named The Shadow Queen.

And he succeeded.

Peach had been controlled completely by the evil Queen, lunging out at Mario and his friends. She had attacked _Mario._ The man who had saved her from the evil Koopa King for all these years, the plumber she owed so much to.

And she showed her thanks by attempting to murder him.

Of course, Mario tells her, it wasn't her fault. She had been controlled by the Shadow Queen, there wasn't anything she could do about that.

"Yeah, right." Peach mutters bitterly to herself.

There _had _been something she could've done. If she was obedient, and had stayed by Toadsworth during her vacation at Rogueport, she wouldn't have spoken to that strange merchant, she wouldn't have opened that box, she wouldn't have been kidnapped...

And everything could've been avoided.

Of course, if that meeting between the merchant and her was just destined, then maybe she could have done something to gain control of her body again?

"That's just it." Peach says quietly. "I'm too weak. Too weak..."

Mario says that having a heart that is pure is wonderful, because it means that she is a wise and kind princess, who will never abandon her kingdom.

Sure, Mario says that it wasn't her fault that she attacked them, but she can see the pain a gaping scar on his arm is causing. It doesn't matter what Mario says, she was still the one who did that to him.

How many times has Peach been kidnapped for the past years? She's lost count. Everyone's lost count. Bowser kidnaps her at least twice a month, and Mario had to repeatedly save her.

"He may as well just leave me there..." Peach whispers to the sea. "I don't deserve his kindness... I don't deserve to be Mushroom Kingdom's princess."

What good is a "Princess," that keeps getting kidnapped? Nothing. All she really does around the Kingdom is throw parties and get kidnapped. That's all.

Wake up, throw party, get kidnapped, get rescued, repeat. The cycle continues.

"Heh." Peach laughs sadly. "Yeah, some 'princess'..."

She didn't even notice that she fell fast asleep after a while, and that when she awakened, the ferry has arrived at Toad Town.

Peach barely feels a thing as Toadsworth and Mario take her back to the Castle. She isn't even listening when Toadsworth tells her he's retreating to his room because his back aches, she only responds with a "Mm."

As Mario takes her back to her room, she's dragging her feet, and Mario gazes at her with a worried expression.

When they arrive, she looks at Mario and gives him a fake smile. "Thank you for saving me, Mario." She says softly.

Mario tilts his head at her. "Are you-a okay, Princess?" He asks. "You're-a acting strange."

"Huh?" Peach is taken aback. "Y-Yes, of course! I'm just tired, that's all..."

"Hm." Mario stares hard at her. "Well, if there's-a anything bothering you, you can-a come talk to me."

"Yes, thank you, Mario, but I'm fine, really..." Peach smiles again, but this time, she's forcing it as hard as she can, and hopes that Mario doesn't notice.

Mario nods. "Well, goodbye-a, Princess." He walks off, and closes the door behind him.

Peach stares at the door with eyes that are threatening to spill tears, for all she really wants to do is run after him, and hug him as tight as she can, while sobbing into his hat and choking out all her thoughts.

But no, she can't do that, for she doesn't want the red plumber to worry. Peach quickly turns tail and heads for her chambers, but not before she overhears a conversation between two maids outside the door. Out of sheer curiosity, she heads a bit closer to the door.

"My, did you hear?" One of the maids says. "The Princess got kidnapped again!"

"Yes, yes, I heard." The second one responds. "That girl really is unlucky..."

"She gets kidnapped _a lot._" The first one mutters. "Twice a month... it's kind of annoying..."

"Now, Shroomette!" The second scolds. "You must not speak of the Princess like that!"

"Yeah, I know..." The first one replies. "But it's just.. she gets kidnapped so much! It's always by Bowser too! We may as well consider that guy a citizen of Toad Town!"

"Shroomette." The second one warns again. "Don't be rude. Her kidnapping was not even by Bowser this time."

"Yeah..." Shroomette grumbles. "But still..." Suddenly, the door flies open, and Shroomette steps through. Her eyes widen when she catches sight of Peach, and the broom falls to the ground. "Uh... H-Hi, Princess, how are you?"

There is no answer, Peach just stares at her, her mouth agape, making her look like a fool. She starts shaking her head, her eyes watering.

"Peach, I-" Shroomette starts, but she doesn't finish, as Peach is already running down the hall, trying to blink back the tears. She charges into her room, and slams the door shut.

The distraught princess rubs at her eyes, trying desperately to make the tears go away. But it only served to make them fall faster. She sniffles, and buries her face in her bed, sobbing loudly.

She doesn't know how long she cries for, but she does know that at one point, the two maids attempted to apologize, and that Toadsworth tried to help, but to no avail.

Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it's Toadsworth, she mumbles through her blankets to tell him to go away. But then...

"I-a knew there was something wrong-a, Princess."

Peach looks up, and see the familiar face of the red plumber, Mario. His eyes show much worry indeed. "Why are you-a crying, Princess?"

Peach is still crying, so she can only choke out a few words that Mario probably couldn't understand.

"I-I... I don't th-th-think I should b-be Mushroom Kingdom's P-Princess anymore..."

Surprisingly, Mario DID understand, and he gives her a shocked look. "Now-a why would you-a think that?" He asks.

Still sobbing, but slightly calmed down a bit, Peach mutters, "Because I-I keep getting k-kidnapped! Wh-Wh-What good is a princess who always gets kidnapped?"

Mario simply stares at her with a blank expression.

"E-Exactly!" Peach continues, calming down more. "Nothing! A-All the other princesses do good things for their kingdoms, such as donating, getting more buildings... and I'm just here, getting kidnapped and throwing parties!"

There is a silence for several moments, before Mario starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Peach snaps. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"Haha... Princess, you don't-a need to call yourself worthless just because you-a keep getting kidnapped! Princesses aren't all about wisdom and doing good-a things for their kingdom!"

"What...?" Peach tilts her head, confused. "Then, what are they about?"

"As long as-a you are there, that is enough for-a the citizens."

"But that's just the point!" Peach wails. "I'm not! I'm in Bowser's Castle, waiting for you to rescue me!"

"Ah, but that's-a just it." Mario nods. "It doesn't matter how much-a you're kidnapped, the times when you're-a there is what matters. When you're-a there, everyone's-a happy, happy to be surrounded by your kindness."

Peach says nothing, merely staring at him.

"You're a good princess, as long as you have a lot of-a courage... and a lot of-a heart." Mario finishes.

Peach has stopped crying, and she just fixes Mario with a blank stare. Then suddenly, she grabs his shoulders, and embraces him tightly. She feels Mario hugging back, and they just sit there in a tight embrace for a few moments, before Peach lets go.

"Thank you, Mario, for helping me to understand..." She smiles, a real smile, and Mario grins back. "No-a problem, Princess!"

There is a moment of silence, before Peach leans forward, gives him a little kiss on the lips, and leans back quickly, her face red.

Mario's face is red as well, and he pulls his hat down over it. "W-Well... I-a guess I'll-a be going now... Goodbye-a, Princess." He gets up, his hat still over his face, and leaves.

Peach nods, and turns to face her mirror. Her face is quite pink as well, and she shakes her head madly, smiling happily.

Some say it was a simple peck on the lips, and it was not true love, just a little thank you. But Peach knows it was not just a thank you, she knows that it was true, as does the plumber she gave it to.

She just has to make it a bit longer next time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Well, there's the first chapter! Ugghhh, so much angstttt, but that scene at the __end made up for it, I hope. Anyhoo, please note that this is __A Thousand Year Door __fanfic, so please __try to submit pairings with characters from that game :D EVEN IF IT'S WEIRD LOL_

_Done Pairings so far: Mario/Peach_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


	3. PeachTEC: If She's Happy

**AN:** _Teeheeeee, second chappie time, this one is Peach/TEC-XX, requested by StoryMaster64! __BAWWWWW THIS PAIRING IS ADORBS ADSKSHDVDMSBD_

_PS: As there are some people who haven't played Thousand Year Door, I will soon make a fic __like this, except for pairings from ALL Mario games. I'll make that soon, I just wanna get this one __going first. Onto the story!_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Let me go!"<p>

Through a camera built on the top of his screen, TEC watches as a girl wearing pink is shoved roughly by two X-Nauts, to his master, Sir Grodus.

"Well, well, well, my pet... Isn't it about time you told us where the map is?" Grodus's voice is low and menacing, slowly turning to the girl in pink when there was no answer.

"Princess Peach. You will speak when spoken to." He growls, holding the usual scepter, as if he was about to strike her. TEC hopes he doesn't do so, although he can't comprehend why. Right when the girl walked in, he felt... strange.

'_So this girl's name... is Princess Peach...?' _TEC thinks to himself. He isn't even listening to Grodus anymore, converting his leader's speech into some sort of grumble.

It's "Peach's" voice that makes him listen.

"I-I'm telling you, I don't know!" She stammers, shaking her head. TEC still doesn't know why, but he feels "pity" for Peach. He doesn't understand why, he never feels sorry for captives.

TEC is too busy being focused on Peach to listen to any of the X-Nauts' words, not even when one appeared on a hologram in front of Grodus. There was just a lot of mumbling, and then...

Well, what he did hear, was something about a "Chubby, red, mustachioed man."

TEC potentially didn't really care, until Peach said in shock, "Mario!"

"_Mario? Who is this "Mario" person?" _TEC ponders to himself. He doesn't understand, but he suddenly wishes he had lasers built into him.

He sort of zoned out after that, only paying attention again when Peach began to leave the room. And what's that? She's staying in the room across the hallway from him...

Before he knows what he's doing, TEC opens the door to Peach's room, and hopes she comes through.

His hope is granted.

The princess walked through the door to his laboratory, looking around nervously.

"Hello, Princess Peach." TEC greets, trying to calm the panicky princess.

"What? Who said that? Where are you?" Peach looks around in shock, finding no one.

This behaviour confuses TEC, but amuses him at the same time. Peach walks over to his keyboard, and looks up.

"How amusing." TEC says. "I am right here, before your eyes."

"I am this laboratory's main computer. I am TEC-XX. Many call me TEC. You may." He introduces himself, and hopes the girl isn't frightened even more.

"Sir Grodus created me to be a perfect computer, one that is flawless in its reason." He continues, knowing the princess is listening, as she stares at him with bewildered eyes.

"Grodus... Wait, that awful dome-headed thing that interrogated me?" Peach finally responds, pleasing TEC, because he now knew that she was actually listening to him. But what she said was confusing.

"Sir Grodus is not awful. He is a very great person." TEC replies, attempting to correct her mistake at calling Grodus, "awful." "He is marvelous."

"Well, I don't think so." Peach answers stubbornly, folding her arms. Such behaviour only served to confuse TEC once again. How could Grodus be awful? He is the exact opposite.

"But..." Peach continues, "I don't think I'll be able to change your mind. So, I'm wondering... Why did you lead me in here?"

"I am unsure." TEC tells her. "An unusual program deviation device occurred when I observed you earlier." How confusing.

"My higher brain circuitry malfunctioned and nearly overheated at your image." He goes on, puzzled at her astonished expression.

"Also, an unidentified impulse sped through my processors. These events are new to me." TEC explains, trying to wipe the bewildered look off her face.

"There is more to this phenomenon, as well. I ran diagnostic programs." TEC continues. "And their solution was... I want to know more about you. I want to observe you." At his point, Peach has this horrified expression on her face.

"The cause is unknown. I do not understand. I, the perfect computer... I must diagnose this unusual situation. I will not fail. That is why I led you in here."

Peach finally responds with, "Wait... did you just say... you want to observe me? You want to know more about me?" She sounds like she has something stuck in her throat, Tec notes.

"Could it be that you're..." Peach trails off, leaving TEC wondering what she was about to say.

"No!" Peach suddenly shouts. "Impossible! It can't be! You're a computer..."

TEC feels somewhat offended by this act. He is not just a computer. He is a perfect computer.

"If you know the cause of my malfunction, please tell me." He attempts to get her to tell him why she feels what she feels.

"Oh, I couldn't, really... Because..." Peach is having problems speaking, trying to understand everything. "Could it be... that you're..." Her last words come out as a mere squeak. "...In love...with me?"

"Love?" TEC is confused. He didn't even know "Love" was a word. "What is love?"

"Huh?" Peach sounds confused. "You don't know what love is?" She pauses. "Love is...Well, when you love someone, it means you will do anything to help when he or she is in trouble."

"Love is when you want to be with the other person forever..." She nods, satisfied at her explanation. TEC still doesn't understand though.

"My programming is insufficient." He says, dissatisfied. "There is nothing I shouldn't comprehend. I am a perfect computer."

"Love's not something you comprehend, TEC. You feel it." Peach replies, sighing at his failure to understand anything.

"...Princess Peach. Will you teach me to feel this thing called 'love'?" TEC asks, determined to understand everything.

"What?" Peach shrieks in shock. "You're a computer! Why would you care about love?" TEC feels offended yet again.

"There is nothing that I cannot comprehend. Nothing." TEC mutters, frustrated at not being able to understand. "That is why you must help me understand this thing called 'love.' Please."

When Peach still looks reluctant, TEC quickly added, "If there are any wishes I can grant you in exchange, I will grant it. Of course, I cannot grant you the wish of helping you escape.."

"What? Are you insane! You X-Jerks kidnapped me like common Koopas!" Peach snaps, shaking her head. "And now you want me to teach you about love?"

"I should spit on your screen!" TEC feels taken aback at this comment. "You'll grant my wishes? Ha! Why should I believe you?"

"You are angry. I understand. But I must learn about this subject. There is no alternative. I must." TEC is determined to get her to cooperate with him.

"Do you understand? Now, tell me your wish." TEC finishes, hoping that she will agree.

"Ummm... Can I contact someone? The sooner, the better..." TEC suddenly feels a new feeling, something just as confusing as "love." He has the strangest suspicion that she wishes to contact the "Mario" person. Now he feels like telling her that he cannot contact the Mario person, but he must, for she must trust him.

"Yes, of course." He mumbles. "You may do so right now. It is no trouble. Just use the keyboard to type your message."

"You mean this keyboard?" Peach walks up, and begins typing a letter. After a while, she's finished. "Okay, TEC, I'm done."

TEC sends the message to the Mario person, and tells Peach to return to her room, and that he will call her back when he requires her again.

They shared many moments, TEC and Peach. At one point, they even danced together. That was the time TEC truly felt happy.

Of course, it couldn't last.

Grodus soon finds out, and he storms into the room while Peach is in there with him. "TEC!" He yells. "I don't believe it! You betrayed me!"

"Grodus... I..." TEC doesn't know how to finish his sentence. He only knows what is going to happen next.

Grodus shouts something about cutting all circuits and finding what caused the malfunction. "It is no malfunction, sir. I am fine." He says bluntly.

His master stares at him with a shocked gaze, before it quickly turns into one of great rage. "This was your worst mistake, TEC! X-NAUTS! CUT THE CIRCUITS!"

"Yes, sir!" The two minions press the red buttons at the same time, and TEC feels the world beginning to fade from his camera. He hears Peach shrieking something, and remembers that he must send the message... to the man... even if he doesn't want to. All he wants is for Peach to love him back...

But he knows it can't happen.

Using the last bits of his strength, he sends the message, and chokes out, "Princess.. Peach..I...l...o...v...e...y...o...u."

And everything goes black.

* * *

><p>The next time TEC awoke, he saw a man wearing overalls, and a red hat with an M on it, staring at him. "A-Are you... Mario?" The man nods.<p>

"You... you are here... for Princess Peach... I presume?" He stammers, trying to conserve the last bit of his strength. He's still wishing he had lasers.

"She... She is not here... Grodus... has taken her... to the Palace... of Shadow..." Mario's eyes widen, and he nods again.

"You must... go there... and... save h-her...please..." TEC stutters, satisfied as Mario nods again.

"You must leave... this place... I will... have it self-destruct..." What he really wants is to have it explode with Mario still inside, but he knows it wouldn't be what Peach would want.

"Go... now..." Mario turns to leave, but before he does, TEC chokes out one last thing...

"Tell... Princess Peach... thank... you..."

And he blacks out again.

* * *

><p>All was well, according to the world. Grodus was defeated, the Shadow Queen was defeated, and Mario had won. He had left Rogueport with Peach, and had sailed off into the sunset.<p>

Goombella tells TEC that she sent Mario a letter, telling him and Peach how he was still alive and well, and that he wanted the two to visit him.

TEC always hoped that one day, Peach, without Mario, would walk in, and it could just be the two of them, as he always dreamed it would...

She never came.

TEC never saw her again. She had promised, yet she didn't come. It was just him, alone in the entire fortress.

TEC keeps on hoping though, never giving up, just wanting to see Peach smile again...

At this point, he wishes that he just killed Mario when he made the fortress blow up, but if that happened, Mario could not save Peach... the world would be plunged into darkness...

Oh, if only TEC could rescue her.

If only Mario didn't exist, if TEC wasn't a computer, he could go to rescue her, and she would fall in love with him, he could go back to her kingdom with her...

It's the hope that she will return to him one day that keeps him going.

Wherever she is, whatever she's doing, TEC hopes that she's happy, even if it's with Mario...

_If she is happy... then I am happy..._

_82AO 82A2_

_8289 8239_

_82A9 82C8_

_M.I.S.S MISSING YOU_

_L.O.V.E LOVING YOU_

_CALCULATIONS EQUAL TO..._

_I LOVE YOU._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Yayyy, second chapter done! And more angstttt OTL But this pairing is adorbs, so that makes __up for everything, hehe._

_Oh yeah, and the last part was from the english version of "Calc" by Mes, on youtube. Go __listen to it!_

_Done pairings: Mario/Peach, Peach/TEC-XX_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


	4. YoshiGoombella: Impress a Girl

**AN:**_ Hehe, third pairing time... this one is Yoshi kid/Goombella requested by SuperSpyrotheDragon9! Hm, finally, a non canon pairing, that is kind of okay! Hey, instead of canon pairings, you should give me retarded pairings and see how I react XD_

_Onto the chapter!_

* * *

><p>The crowd roars as the opponent falls over once again, with Yoshi Kid standing victoriously over the defeated. He has won again!<p>

Watching Yoshi fight is very amusing, yet it was amazing to see how he handled the enemy. He would jump on their heads, then he would pull them into his mouth, then he would throw eggs at them! It was fun to watch what kind of strategies he used.

Yoshi, of course, wasn't focused on his fallen victim. He was scanning the crowd, looking for someone in particular...

Aha! There they were! Mario and his friends were all bunched together, cheering and whistling. And there was the specific person Yoshi was searching for..

Goombella was clapping joyfully, as she cheered at another one of Yoshi's victories. He attempted to scan her eyes for any trace of impress...

Well, he saw none.

Yoshi was quite baffled at first. All girls like strong guys! Why didn't she? He came to a realization as he looked down at the fallen King K.

Goombella and Mario had already gone through ALL the matches at GlitzPit. This was nothing new to her.

Not to mention all he beat up was a Koopa, even if it was King K.

After the fight, after he had a drink of water, he paced over to his old traveling friends. "So," Yoshi tilted his head. "What did you think?"

"Absolutely marvelous!" Flurrie praised. "Goodness Gracious, you did splendidly!"

"You did really nicely, Yoshi!" Vivian laughed. "King K didn't know what hit him!"

"Splendid, Yoshi!" Bobbery added. "King K might have to get his head checked, eh, wot?"

"That egg throwing thing was pretty cool." Goombella piped up. "That Koopa was stunned for a pretty long time."

Yoshi got this warm feeling in his stomach at Goombella's praise, and he rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, shucks, guys. What else would you expect from the Great Gonzales Jr.?"

It was vacation time for everyone. Mario had come back to visit Rogueport, and all of his friends had taken time off from their duties to just travel with him again, like old times.

They had visited many places so far. Petalburg, Boggly Woods, Glitzville, Twilight Town, Keyhaul Keel... They had yet to visit Poshley Heights, but they had time.

"Yoshi! Hey, Yoshi!" Yoshi was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt a hand rattling his shoulder. He looked up to see Vivian with an impatient look on her face. "The blimp just landed! Let's go!"

Yoshi was astonished that the blimp ride went by that fast, but he got up, and hopped off the blimp.

As everyone else got off their ride, Mario's friends, and Mario, of course, regrouped at the gate.

"So, where do you guys wanna go now?" Koops tilted his head. "I'm pretty sure we've gone everywhere, except for Poshley Heights."

"Well... we could-" Yoshi cut himself off, as he noticed a guy in a cloak, taking a lady's purse. And she didn't even notice!

The young fighter didn't waste time as he leapt forward, and tackled the thief right at the shoulders, knocking him down.

He was about to bash the stupid guy's skull in, when the lady dashed over. "What are you doing to my husband?" She shrieked.

"Huh?" Yoshi looked down at his opponent. "Husband?"

"Yes!" The woman answered shrilly. "He was going to get something for me at the store, while I went for a meeting!"

"Oh... so that's why he has your purse...?"

"Yes!"

At this point, everyone else came running over to see what was the matter. Goombella stared at Yoshi with a What-the-heck-did-you-do face, and everyone else just looks baffled, except for Mario, who looks like he just discovered something.

After some explaining, and a lot of apologizing, the group began to pace off again. "Grambi, Yoshi." Goombella sighed. "You should make sure he actually took her purse before you go attacking next time."

Yoshi didn't say anything, he just sighed.

"Uh.. are you okay?" Goombella asked. "You've been acting strange lately."

The fighter stared at her with wide eyes. "'Course I'm okay! I'm the great Gonzales Jr.! I think that the matches did something to my head though." He joked.

At the inn, the group settled down for the night.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, Yoshi whispered to Mario, "Psst, Gonzales, are you awake?"<p>

"Yep." Mario answered.

"Oh, good, I just wanted to ask-"

"How to impress-a Goombella?"

Yoshi was taken aback. "H-How did you know?"

"Shh, don't-a wake everyone else up." Mario hissed. "I've-a known for quite a while now, Yoshi. You act-a strangely around her all the time, you-a try to impress her, you fail."

"Hmph. I just don't know how to impress her!" Yoshi sighed. "Everytime I do, something goes wrong, whether it's the enemy's weak, or I'm beating up some lady's husband."

"Well, I-a know where your mistake is, Yoshi." Mario responded.

"Huh? Where?" Yoshi looks over from his bed.

"Girls-a like it when you-a put yourself in danger for them. Like how I-a rescue Peach a lot."

"Yeah, but she's _Peach._ What, are you saying that I should get Goombella kidnapped?" Yoshi laughed. "I can just picture myself walking up to Grodus or Bowser, and asking them to kidnap Goombella."

"Yeah, I-a suppose it wouldn't work." Mario snickered. "But-a girls like it when you excell at an activity they like. Goombella likes archaeology."

"Yeah, but I don't like archaeology." Yoshi wailed. "And I don't know what else she likes!"

"Then ask her." Mario said simply. "Ask her what she likes. Ask her what she-a does in her spare-a time. Ask her a lot of-a questions. You'll-a definitely get your girl that way."

"Hmm." Yoshi mumbles under his breath. "... Yeah, I'll try."

"Just what I-a expect of Gonzales Jr.!" Mario replies happily. "Good night!"

"...Gonzales?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No-a problem, Yoshi." And the two turn over on their beds, and fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yoshi decided to take his chances, and put Mario's advice into action. He walked up nervously to Goombella, and cleared his throat.<p>

"Oh, hey, Yoshi!" She greeted.

"Hi." He replied. "So, er, you like archaeology, right?"

"Yup!"

"Well, uh, what's some other stuff you like?"

"Other stuff? That's a random question... but anyway..."

Yoshi found out Goombella liked a lot of things. She enjoyed reading, swimming, bad mouthing idiots... The list goes on.

They just continued at this for a while, Yoshi just approaching Goombella when he thought it was convenient, and they would do something she enjoyed. He found out he had a talent with swimming, which Goombella was _very_ impressed with.

One day, Yoshi decided to test his luck, and ask Goombella out. He straightened his hair, brushed the dust off his clothing, and walked up nervously to her. "Hiya, Goombella."

"Oh, hi, Yoshi!" She grinned, doing a little wave with her hands.

"So... I was wondering..." He trailed off. "Ummm..."

"What?" Goombella tilted her head.

"Well... You...me..."

"You and me what?"

"You...Me...Out..."

"Spit it out already!" Goombella was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Yoshi blurted out quite suddenly, and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Goombella just stood there, blinking in shock.

There was silence. "S-sorry, it was a stupid question-" Yoshi got cut off by Goombella.

"Stupid?" She shrieked. "Of course!"

"Wh-What?"

"I've been waiting for this for, like, forever!" She said joyfully. "Man, don't keep me waiting next time!"

"...Wow!" Yoshi couldn't believe his luck. "Well, uh, okay! We'll do dinner at the Red Cheep-Cheep in Poshley Heights?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! See you Friday!"

As Goombella walked off, Yoshi just stared in pure awe. After she's occupied with a conversation with Vivian, he jumped up with a loud cry of "YES!"

* * *

><p>Friday has come. The Red Cheep-Cheep is very busy, it's overflowing with guests, most of them couples, as this particular restaurant is very romantic. But there's something... er... unusual about it today.<p>

Several heads poked around the corner, scanning the entire area. "Looks like they aren't here yet." Vivian remarked.

"You're right." Koops agreed. "But I can't believe Yoshi and Goombella are going on a date!"

"I agree." Another voice piped up. "Buh... I would've expected that college girl to get together with someone else."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same..." Vivian trailed off as she realized who she was replying to, and she jumped up with a shriek of surprise. "CRUMP!" She shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"

The army commander raised his hands in self defense. "Whoa, no need to go crazy. I just saw you walking in here, and I was like, 'Hey, that looks interesting! I'll follow them!' Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh!"

"What?" Koops cried. "No! Go away-"

"Shhh!" Mario silenced them. "Here they come!

Goombella and Yoshi had both walked into view. The college student's hair is down, with a green ribbon running through it. But other then that, she's wearing the same uniform.

Yoshi's wearing a rather comedic looking jacket, with the GlitzPit symbol marked on the back. He's wearing the same pants as usual. The two are taken to a table by a waiter, and after ordering, the waiter walks off, leaving the two alone.

The spies can't hear anything, as they're too far away. But Yoshi and Goombella are definitely talking, as their mouths are moving.

"Ugh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Vivian pouted.

"Hmm..." Mario disappeared into the kitchen, which for some reason no one saw him go in.

The plumber came back out wearing a waiter's uniform. "I'm-a going in."

Koops and Vivian gave him a thumbs up, while Crump just gave him a weird look. "You look kind of stupid-" He quickly shut up when Vivian flung him a glare.

Mario walked over to the table with a pitcher of water, and filled up both of their glasses. "Is there-a anything I can-a do for you?"

"No thanks." Goombella smiled. Mario nodded, and walked off, bu not very far, so he could hear them.

Turns out they were talking about what they usually talked about, except this time, they were in a fancy restaurant.

This routine continued for a quite a while, Mario going over from time to time to bring their food, water, whatever, and the two just talked about random things.

After a while, Goombella looked at her watch, and her eyes widened in shock. "Uh oh, Yoshi, I gotta go, I was supposed to help Frankly research something."

"Oh, well, okay!" Yoshi nodded. "You go do that."

Goombella stards at him for a few moments, before she looked both ways and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Well, uh, bye." Her face red, she dashed out of the restaurant.

Yoshi just sits there in pure shock. He doesn't notice Mario smirking at him from a few meters away, he doesn't notice Vivian squealing behind him, all he cares about right now, is the kiss. He slowly brings his hand up to his cheek, the exact place she kissed him, and lays his hand over it.

After a while, his lips curl up into a grin.

Looks like strong, supposedly independent fighters can get their happy endings too, huh?

**AN:** _Ahem, there was the third chapter! Unlike all the angst in the other chapters, I tried to make this one happy and funny :D Can you guess what Red Cheep-Cheep is based off of? XD_

_I know it still seems like I'm sticking with the original game sprites, but really, I'm using the human versions of everyone, hehe XD It'll become more noticeable when I get to a pairing involving the X-Nauts, like Crump... Or Grodus... Or both O_o Anyhoo, sorry if this one's seemed more rushed/bad then the other ones... I'm still practicing on writing non canon pairings XD_

_Done pairings so far: Mario/Peach, Peach/TEC-XX, Yoshi kid/Goombella_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


	5. BowserPeach: Matchmaker

**AN: **_Kekekeke... Peach/Bowser time! This one was requested by StoryMaster64. This pairing, well, it's cute :D Not my favourite though, /shot_

_Hmm, not much to say this time... Onto the chappie!_

Glitzville is hectic today. Kids are running around everywhere, screaming so loudly that Kammy Koopa wonders why they aren't exploding, or at least losing their voice.

The purple wearing witch looks both ways, brushing some dust off her scepter, before making a break for the back of the GlitzPit, going as fast as her old legs can carry her. She would use her broom, but Bowser kind of snapped it in a rage, so she needs Kamek to get her a new one.

She whips herself around the corner of the building, falls to her knees, and starts wheezing. Running at such an old age is pretty difficult.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Kammy Koopa?" A voice rings out behind her, and she jumps, spinning around and pointing her scepter at the source of the voice.

A fellow co worker steps out from the shadows, who Kammy recognizes as Koopette, a Dark Koopatrol who patrols the hallways of Bowser's castle at night.

"Whoa, girl, no need to point that scepter at me." Koopette raises her arms in mock self defense. "Now put it down."

Slowly, very slowly, Kammy lowers the wand. "Don't do that again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you old hag."

"What did you-"

"Shush." The Dark Koopatrol points at the incoming blimp. "Look, his Grumpiness is arriving."

Indeed, as soon as the little box carrying passengers is lowered, many people hop out, and are caught in the mayhem.

"Oh yeah," Koopette mumbles. "I forgot. He doesn't take the blimp."

As if he heard her, Bowser comes crashing in with his idiotic looking clown hovercraft, almost rolling onto a pair of kids. "Ugh... Man, I wonder what happened?" He mutters, pulling himself up. "I'm usually really good at landing..."

He scans the area, scratching his head. "KAMMY!" He yells. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" He storms around, pushing random people out of the way, earning many frightened stares.

"So, you got him here..." Kammy mumbles. "What about the Princess?"

"Already here." Koopette reassures. "I saw her walk inside before you got here." She watches as Bowser stomps up to a couple, grabs both of them by their collars, and flings them in opposite directions. "Man, he's in a bad mood."

"King Bowser is always like that." Kammy responds, ducking behind the wall again when Bowser looks her way.

"Hey, why are you even doing this?" The co worker tilts her head. "Why do you want to get Bowser and _Peach _together so badly?"

"Because, if His Grumpiness falls in love with someone, maybe he'll stop bad mouthing me. A gorgeous lady like me should not be insulted!" Kammy tosses her head in an attempt to look pretty.

"Yeah. Heh." Koopette rolls her eyes. "'Pretty...Riiight...'" She quiets herself when Kammy tosses her a frightening glare.

"But really, you're trying to get them together, but there's a little mistake..." Koopette trails off.

"What?" Kammy hisses, still focused on Bowser.

"Aren't you single?" Koopette stares hard at her. "Wait, you can't be... if you're trying to match make two people, you can't be single... you must be dating Kamek or something." She shrugged.

"What? Kamek!" Kammy shrieks as loud as she can without Bowser hearing her. "Where in the world did you hear about that?"

"Rumors. Floating all over the castle. Is it true?"

"NO! Kamek? He's much too ugly for me! I should get someone who has the same level of beauty as me!"

"Hehe... beauty..." Koopette snickers, before calming herself and resuming her Bowser watch.

"Hmph." Bowser grumbles. "Maybe she already went inside..." He scans the area one more time, before barging inside, scaring many people who had gone to watch some fights.

"Okay! That's our cue!" Kammy and Koopette both dash out from their hiding spots, and are about to slip inside the doors, before two little toddlers come running over. One crashes into the purple witch, and the other stomps on the Dark Koopatrol's foot.

"Hey! Respect your elders!" Kammy yells, but the two kids are already gone, apparently not noticing that they just bumped into someone, and stepped on someone else's foot.

"Hmm, those kids should be more careful with where they're going." Koopette remarks, having not been affected, as she had protective armor on her feet. "I wonder why Glitzville's so crazy today?"

"Some match involving Rawk Hawk. I gotta admit, he is pretty hunky." Kammy gets hearts in her eyes, and she sighs. Koopette responds to this by rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The two step inside, and after making sure Bowser isn't looking, dashes for one of the body guards. "Hiya, Bubba." Koopette greets. "Koopette, here to see that Dark Koopatrol whose name I forget?"

"Ah, yes." Bubba nods. "Right this way, Miss Koopa, and Miss Koopette." He leads them down a hallway, and opens a door for them. "He's right in there."

Koopette and Kammy both step inside, and are greeted by many, many, tough looking fighters. Koopette gulps, and quickly scans the area for the Koopatrol. "Aha!" She says, pointing to a figure sitting on the bed.

The Magikoopa and the Dark Koopatrol both walk up to the figure.

"Koopinator." Kammy greets.

"Kammy Koopa. Koopette." He responds quietly and menacingly.

"So, uh, Koopinator, you know what to do, correct?" Koopette's voice is shaking.

"Yes." Koopinator nods. "Just remember though, you owe me very much. I have better things to do then your idiotic matchmaking quests."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Koopette dips her head. "Look, here comes Peach." Kammy and Koopette both duck into the bathroom, as the Princess walks in.

"Um... so... did someone here want to see me?" She asks nervously, looking around at the angry looking fighters.

"I did." Koopinator looks up from his spot on the bed, his red eyes glowing and menacing. "Hello, Princess."

"Uh... H-Hello..." Peach stutters, shrinking back in fear.

"I suppose you have some... explaining to do." Koopinator gets up slowly, and paces over to her, pretending to look insane and angry at the same time.

"Wh-What? I do?" Peach backs away as Koopinator inches closer and closer.

"Ah, so naive." He tilts his head, smirking. "I take it you know who the Great Gonzales is?"

"Umm... Mario...?"

"Correct." The Dark Koopatrol nods. "You also know that it is because of him, that I was shoved down to second rank?"

"Wh-What?"

"Yes, I was shoved down to a lowly second rank when he won against the champion, Rawk Hawk." He hisses, cornering her. "That champion's rank is mine, you hear me? Mine! But no, he goes and takes it, and pushes me down to second rank! Such behaviour... cannot be forgiven."

"Y-Yes, but you're in first rank again!" Peach stammers. "Mario has left!"

"Correct, but scars do not heal with me." Koopinator states simply. "Because of him, I had something that was dear to me, robbed. Now, I shall rob something dear from him."

Peach's eyes widen. "Wh-What do you plan on doing?"

"Just making ourselves even." The Koopatrol grins insanely. "Goodbye, Princess." He brought his hand back, the claws on it unsheathed.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Suddenly, Bowser barrel rolls into the room, right into Koopinator, knocking him into the wall on the other side of the room. Bowser stomps right over to the stunned fighter, and lifts him up with one hand, and right by the horn.

"Ouch..." Koopette mutters, covering her eyes.

"You listen to me, Koopa." Bowser snarls, pointing at him with a claw. "No one, and I repeat, NO ONE, can harm, touch, or attempt to kill Peach, EXCEPT ME. Do you understand?"

"You think someone as lowly as yourself can command me? Hmph! No one commands Koopinator."

Bowser responds to this by tossing him into the floor, actually throwing him so hard, the floor cracked.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He throws a frightening glare at him.

"Ghnnnn... Yes..." Koopinator spits, glaring up at him.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, yes, what?"

"Yes... Sir..." Koopinator slowly gets up, and limps over to the bathroom, pretending to go to mend his wounds, when he actually went to go confront the two ladies.

The second he gets in there, he snatches up Koopette's horn, and drags her close. "You. Owe. Me. Big time."

"Y-yeah, I know..." Koopette sighs. "How about you can use me as a punching bag for your training, for a whole month?"

"...Deal." Koopinator lets go of her.

"Oh, Grambi, what did I just agree to?" Koopette facepalms, before peeking outside again. "Hmm, Bowser's helping Peach up. Let's see what happens now!"

"Oh, well, thanks for helping me out, Bowser."

Bowser nods as an answer. "Yeah, no problem... I guess... this doesn't mean I'll be kidnapping you any less though, remember that."

"I know."

After brushing herself off, Peach looks up with a dreamy smile. "I just realized something..."

"What?" Bowser tilts his head, confused.

"Well, I found out, I don't love Mario, it just doesn't work for me anymore..." She sighs. "Instead, I've found someone else!"

"Who?"

"I love..."

"Yes?" Koopette squeals.

"I love..."

"Who do you love?" Kammy says excitedly.

"I love..."

"Get on with it already!" Koopinator growls.

"K-KOOPINATOR!"

"HUH?"

The trio all tumble out of the bathroom, before scrambling up, giving Peach a bewildered stare. "You love WHO?"

"Koopinator!" Peach sighs dreamily.

"What?" Kammy gawks, horrified.

"Huh?" Koopette shrieks.

"WHAT?" Koopinator yells in pure horror.

"But Peach," Koopette wails. "He attacked you!"

"I attacked you!" Koopinator repeats in a shrill voice.

"Yes, but..." Peach sighs. "I just love aggressive men!"

There is silence.

"Oh, Koopie-poo, let's go back to Mushroom Kingdom together!"

More silence.

"Koopinator?" Kammy and Koopette both look at where the Dark Koopatrol was standing, only to find out he's gone. Bowser looks out the hall, to see Koopinator running away for dear life, yelling, "THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEEE!"

"Hold up!" Koopette protests, running after him. "Don't leave me here with this weirdo chick!"

"WAIIIIT!" Kammy yells. "WAIT FOR YOUR ELDERS!" And in a few seconds, they're all gone.

Bowser and Peach just stand there for a couple of seconds, before they both grin.

"Haha, we both showed them, didn't we, Bowser?" Peach giggles.

"Yup, you're right, Princess!" Bowser chuckles. "That'll teach Kammy to intrude on other people's business!"

"But when do you plan on telling them of our relationship?" Peach tilts her head.

"I dunno." Bowser shrugs. "I gotta figure out how to do it without Kammy having a heart attack." The two both begin laughing.

"Oh, look at the time!" Peach smiles. "Would you like to see the match?"

"Of course, Princess!" Bowser grins. "Let's gooo!" And they both walk out of the room, leaving the major league fighters very confused.

"What... the.. heck... just happened..."

**AN: **_Well, here's your answer, Major League fighters._

_I don't have a clue._

_Buut yeah, another chappie done! Again, I tried to stick to humor in this one instead of angst XD I'll try to get another one up today, but if I don't, you can expect it tomorrow :D_

_Done pairings so far: Mario/Peach, Peach/TEC, Yoshi Kid/Goombella, Peach/Bowser_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


	6. ShadowPeachBowser: My King

**AN: **_Now it's time for... SHADOW PEACH X BOWSERRRR YEAAHHHHHH XD Anyway, this __was requested by Elemental Queen. Hmmm... any pairing involving the Shadow Queen is torture __based... so this isn't exactly... fluffy anymore XD Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAAARGH!"<p>

Bowser tumbled through many, many floors, each one splintering as soon as he made impact with it. Kammy Koopa floated quickly after him, shouting, "King Bowser! Hang in there!", every now and then.

Finally, Bowser smacked into something that didn't shatter upon contact, and he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow... how did that floor break... Have I gained weight?"

Kammy floated down to him, and hovered beside him. "King Bowser, sir! Are you alright?" He groaned again, sitting up and looking around. "What in the heck am I sitting on? It's not the floor..." He looked down, and saw that it was indeed not the floor.

"Whoa. Who the heck takes a rock and puts a rug on it? What kind of decoration is that?" Bowser scoffed, before realizing the thing below him was moving. At first he thought it was his imagination, as he did fall many stories, but then it made a pained sound.

"Ughhhh..." Bowser then discovered that he was, in fact, not sitting on a rock, but a person instead. "Urghhhhhh.." The person groaned again.

"Wow." Bowser whipped his head around at the sound of the new voice, which he finds out is coming from a girl in a green uniform. "I think he kind of deserved that, but WOW. Poor Grodus."

"My thoughts are the same as yours, Goombella." A boy in a blue jacket and a bandage on his nose agreed.

"B-Bowser!" A familiar voice rang out. "What are-a you doing here?" Bowser looked over to see Mario, staring at him in shock.

"Mario! I should say the same for you!" He got up, brushing himself off. "I'm gonna get to Peach! Then, I'll take her to my castle! So, HA!"

"Not if-a I can help it!" Mario dashed forward, taking his hammer back out, and straightening his torn hat.

'_Is it just me, or does he look beaten up?' _Bowser thought to himself, before dodging around Mario and countering the attack with a blow to the head.

Mario's buddies all raced up to aid the plumber, and Bowser whipped around, batting some of them aside effortlessly. After that, chaos erupted.

It seemed the battle was going pretty well for Bowser, as everyone seemed weak for some reason, until he felt a hard bash to the top of his head. He looked over, and realized Kammy was already down. He also discovered that the hard bonk on his head came from the girl wearing the green uniform.

After that particular smack, the battle actually began. Mario and his friends actually started to deal damage, and before he knew it, he was the one at the disadvantage. Bam, a bonk to the head, some sort of shell got him in the stomach, and some woman with blue hair body slammed him! It was pretty disgusting.

After a while, Bowser fell to his knees, breathing shakily. The Koopa King took many blows, and now, he felt like he couldn't take one more hit. Heck, his vision was already out of focus.

He faintly heard a red haired kid yell something about, "Grodus,", whoever that was, and that they should go find him. Maybe that Grodus guy was the dude he fell on? Bowser was too beaten up to care.

But then, he realized that the group was beginning to leave the room. No, he can't let that happen, he needed to get to Peach before they did... And so, Bowser got up, grunting in pain, and limped after them, making sure that Mario and company didn't notice him. He ducked behind something every time they looked back.

Finally, after Bowser was just about to scream at them, "WHERE THE HECK DO YOU PLAN ON GOING? I'M TIRED!", the group stopped.

As he looked past them, Bowser realized that the strange man he had fallen on earlier had somehow made his way to the room they were standing in right now. And was that a coffin behind him? Bowser didn't even want to know.

Bowser's vision was fading again, so he had to focus all his strength onto not dying so he could listen in on the conversation.

The dude the Koopa King fell on started yelling something about bringing some, "Evil Queen,", back to life, and that he was going to use Peach. It's this statement that made Bowser realize that _Peach was lying on the floor behind him._

Bowser leapt out of his hiding spot, and rolled over to where Mario was standing, before jumping up. "Who are you?" He yelled, surprising the man so much he fell over.

"You... You're the fool who fell on me earlier!" The guy got up, and glared at him. "Why, I oughta..." He started to pace forward, before stopping. "Hmph, I have no time to deal with the likes of you right now. I'm busy." He turned his back to them. "If you really must know, I am Sir Grodus, Supreme Leader of the X-Nauts."

"What do you plan on doing with _my _princess?" Bowser snarled, stepping forward menacingly. "That's my princess. You can't kidnap her without _my _permission."

"Mm." Grodus replied,walking up to Peach, and flattening a stray purple hair on his head.

"HEY!" Bowser yelled. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Silence!" The psychotic leader whipped around, scaring everyone. "There is nothing you can do for her now!" Then he turned back to the coffin and started to mutter some sort of weird spell.

"What are you-a doing?" Mario gasp, shaking his head in denial. "Stop!"

"No, Grodus, no!" Vivian wailed."You have to stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

He didn't listen to any of their pleas, he just continued on with the chant, and as everyone watched in absolute horror, a purple fog started to rise out of the coffin.

"Yes! Now, arise, arise, my Shadow Queen!" Grodus shouted, raising his arms, and concluding the spell.

Bowser watched in horror as the fog began to form a figure, and long strands of hair began to grow from it. Soon, the mist had taken the form of a woman, her eyes covered by her enormous crown. "Who... has called me back..." She hisses in a quiet tone.

"It is I, my Shadow Queen!" Grodus greeted, bowing to her. "I have brought you back!"

"Then... you have a vessel... I presume?" Her voice was raspy and frightening.

"Ah, yes, right here." Grodus pointed to the vessel... who was Princess Peach.

"What?" Bowser gasped. "No!"

"Mamma mia..." Mario shook his head again. "N-No..."

"Huh?" Peach looked up at the Shadow Queen, who muttered, "Yes... a fine vessel indeed..."

"No!" Peach struggled to back away from the descending hands, but she was stuck. "Get away! No, don't touch me! Mario! Bowser! Heeelp!"

There was a bright flash, and right after that, the room was filled with darkness.

"Uh... anyone have a candle?" Yoshi said rather comedically.

As if they listened to him, the candles suddenly lit up with a bright flame, but what stood where Peach once stood was horrifying...

There, where the fair Princess once lay, was indeed Peach... but it wasn't, if that made sense. Yes, it was Queen Peach, otherwise known as, the Shadow Queen!

"Oh Grambi!" Bowser wailed. "Noooooo!"

"P-Peach..." Mario whispered. "No..."

"This vessel... is strange... but I shall accustom to it." The Shadow Queen nodded to herself, before looking at Grodus.

"Now, my Shadow Queen, destroy these impudent people!" He commands, pointing to the group.

"What? Mere human, who are you to command me?" Her voice was dangerous now.

"...Wh-What?" Grodus stared. "B-But I thought you were bound to obey the one who awoke you!"

The Queen said nothing, she merely glared at him.

"Enough of this prattle!" He growled. "Do as I say! NOW! Or I will send you back to the depths of-" He was cut off by the evil Queen.

"It would be best if you learned your place, servant." The Queen hissed. "No one commands me." And there was a large flash of lightning, then complete silence.

"Wha..?" Yoshi looked around. "Did she even do any-" He got his answer as he was cut off by a loud shriek, coming from Vivian. Everyone looked over, and their faces were twisted into one of absolute horror.

Grodus had been sliced all over. His robe was ripped and torn, his face had one long gash running across it, and he was bleeding heavily from his forehead.

At first glance, the cuts didn't look that deep, and that the Queen had given him some mercy. But then, the wounds started to spurt blood, staining the violet robe with a scarlet colour. Grodus hacked, and a splatter of blood hit the floor. He stumbled back a bit, before falling over onto his side, the wounds still bleeding, a pool of his own blood beginning to surround him.

The room is instantly filled with shrieks and cries of terror, as they stare at the motionless leader lying on the floor.

Vivian ran over to the body, leaned down, and laid a hand on his blood stained cloak. A few moments passed, before she looked back at the group. "He's still alive, but barely. He's lost a lot of blood." She got up, and the group is astonished to see her hands tainted with red.

"Oh my Grambi..." Goombella mumbled. "He may have tried to kill us, but not even Grodus deserved that..."

The Shadow Queen turned to the two witches and Doopliss in the corner, and thanked the one with the blue hat for bringing her back to life. Or something. Bowser didn't listen. All he was focused on was the bloodstained man on the floor, and Peach, who had caused it.

The Queen turned back to them. "But who are these beings... who stand before me? They do not possess power, but they may be of some use... If you will become my faithful servants, then I will not harm you."

The room was instantly filled with shouts and cries of, "No!" and, "I'd rather die!" But Bowser said nothing.

"You... are foolish..." The Shadow Queen hissed, before she turned to Bowser. "But you... you have said nothing... What is your answer...?"

"Uh..." Bowser struggled to get an answer out. "Ummm..."

"You... look strong... and quite handsome as well..." The Queen paces over, and places an arm around his neck. "Just think about it... I, the great Shadow Queen... and you, my dear, my beloved Shadow King..."

Bowser's eyes widened at this thought, and though his inner conscience was telling him to refuse, he felt as if accepting... was right.

The Queen sensed him succumbing to her offer, and she smirked. "Well... what's your answer, my dear?"

...

...

...

...

...

"...I...Accept..." Bowser murmurs.

"Excellent." The Queen grins insanely.

Everything goes by slowly, as if the Gods of Time decided to slow everything down, just for this moment. And suddenly, Bowser's wearing a long, violet cloak, similar to that of the Shadow Queen's.

"Yes... Excellent..." She smirks. "Now, my dear, let us teach these fools what a horrible mistake they have made!"

Bowser nods, as he takes the Shadow Queen's hand, and they both lunge out at the poor victims.

Yes, for he is no longer King of Koopas, he is now Bowser, the Shadow King.

**AN:** ... _I TRIED TO MAKE IT WORK OKAY /sobs and hehe, I made it more obvious I'm using __human versions now, right? AND YES GRODUS HAS PURPLE HAIR GO AWAY /cries_

_Hmm, I couldn't make that poor guy get decapitated like in the game, since that would __be sort of violent, and there's no chance he could be alive, so I just sliced him up, which resulted __in a bloody scene. /okay Also, I've always imagined that the Shadow Queen is very controlling and possessive, so here, you can have her tricking Bowser into siding with her, by using her Peach look._

_Done pairings so far: Mario/Peach, Peach/TEC-XX, Yoshi kid/Goombella, Peach/Bowser, __Shadow Peach/Bowser_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


	7. VivianZipToad: Life of a Star

**AN:** _Ohohoho~ Finally, a crack pair :D This one is Vivian/Zip Toad requested by __Katieisawesome :) Hehe, I think you'll have fun reading this XD Let's-a gooo!_

* * *

><p>"Eeeeek! Zip. T! You're so cooool!"<p>

"Zip. T, I looooove youuuuuuu!"

"I love him more!"

"I LOVE HIM THE MOST!"

Groaning inwardly, the famous movie star pinched the bridge of his nose. He was at yet another autograph signing, with crazed fans _everywhere, _not leaving him alone, screaming and hurting his ears.

All Zip Toad really wanted to do was tell all these fans to go home and to come back another day. Or never. Preferably the latter. Playing with the pen on his desk, he sighed, not even noticing the fan skipping up to him.

"O. M. G." The fan gushed, having this stupid looking grin on her face. "Zip. T! You're soooo hot!"

Kind of horrified by this particular fan, Zip. T forced a smile, trying to not let his eye twitch. "U-Uh... Thanks... so... you want me to sign your autograph?"

The fan's eyes widened. "Oh. My. Grambi. That would be _wonderful._" She excitedly held out the picture, which the star took nervously. After hastily scribbling his signature, he returned it to her. "There you go."

"AHHHH!" The fan squealed, spinning around and holding the autograph out for everyone to see. "I got Zip. T's autograph! EEEEEEEK!" The movie star had to resist a strong urge to not cry. Or hit her. Or both.

"Want me to introduce myself?" The fan whirled back again, her pink curls going everywhere.

"Not reall-"

"I'm Sweet. T!" The fan cut him off. "I'm, like, your _biggest _fan. I love you so much, I have pictures of you all over my walls, I have all your merchandise, _and _I will never. Stop. Sending. You. Messages. Until you marry me." She got this crazed smile on her face.

"Uh... th-that's... nice..." Zip. T sweat dropped, feeling like his smile should be sewn onto his face since he had a really strong urge to frown. His eyes now twitching, he added, "But I don't think-"

"So when do you want our marriage to be?" Sweet. T said suddenly. "Maybe winter, that's when snow falls, and snow is sooo romantic, but maybe summer is better, 'cause I like strapless dresses. Yeahhh." Zip. T could only stare in horror as she continued.

"And then you and I could get a big mansion and we could live in it together and I wanna have two kids, a boy and a girl, named Kate. T and Tom. T, and we could get them as much presents as they want and then they could grow up and go to a good college and you and I could go to a retirement home together and spend our last days there and I also think our ashes should be sprinkled here 'cause we met here." The fan threw all that out in a rush, never stopping once.

"Uh." Zip. T tilted his head. "Yeahh... um... Oh, look at the time! Autograph signings are over!" He pointed at the clock, which said 5:00. "Bye, people!" And he grabbed his pen and rushed out before anyone could protest.

As expected, his butler, Toadson, had the limo door open for him, which the star bowled into as fast as he could. "Step on it!" He yelled to the butler, who heeded his command and took off, the car twisting around the corner in a flash.

"So, how were signings, sir?" Toadson asked, slowing the limo down after he was sure there were no fans chasing after them like rabid chain chomps.

"Ughhh..." Zip. T buried his face in his hands.

"Not that good?"

"Yep..." The celebrity took his hands off his face, and gave the butler a distraught look. "There was this crazy fan called Sweet. T, and she was all, 'Oh, Zip. T, I'm your biggest fan!' and I'm like, 'Uh, okay,' and even though I made it very clear I thought she was weird, she _keeps talking to __me."_

"Weird, as in how, sir?"

"Well, she started going on about marriage, and saying about how we should get married in summer, and, and..." Zip. T rambled on and on about the insane fan until the limo pulled into the driveway of the huge mansion.

"Ugh..." He groaned. "I need some sleep..."

"Right, sir." Toadson agreed. "Go to your room, the maid and I shall take care of the cleaning around the house."

The celebrity nodded. "'Kay..." He dragged himself out of the limo, and walked tiredly up the stairs, greeting the maid quietly when he passed her.

Shutting the door to his room, he looked around. "May as well check my inbox before I go to sleep..."

He took out his Mail SP, which started to ring as soon as he touched it. "Huh? A new email?" He flipped it open, and his mouth dropped.

Two hundred new emails, all unread, all sent just now, were sitting in the inbox. Hands shaking, Zip. T opened the first one.

"_OMG, ZIP. T, DON'T FORGET, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! LOVE, SWEET. T!_"

"Oh, Grambi, noooo..." The poor movie star groaned. He clicked the next one.

"_ZIP. T, WHEN'S YOUR NEXT AUTOGRAPH SIGNING? LOVE, SWEET. T!_"

"What the... are these ALL from that chick?" Zip. T gawked, horrified, as he opened the third one.

"_LOOK, I GOT A NEW POSTER OF YOU! SEE, HERE'S A PICTURE!_" And indeed, there was a picture of the psychotic fan, sitting on her bed, her walls covered by _Zip. T's face._

Dropping the Mail SP, the celebrity couldn't do anything _but _scream. He shrieked so loudly that Toadson and the maid both barged in.

"Sir! What's the matter?" Toadson demanded, staring hard at the Superstar, who was breathing shakily.

Whipping around, Zip. T grabbed the butler's collar, and wailed, "I don't wanna be famous anymore! It's too tiring! Not to mention I'm being stalked!"

The maid attempted to calm him. "Now, calm down, Zip, dear, you can just-"

"I'M SICK OF THIIIIIIS!" The distraught star yelled, letting go of Toadson and burying his face in his bed. There was a silence.

"So... you wish to take a break from the life of a Superstar?" Toadson asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Zip. T wailed again, flailing his arms, his voice slightly muffled by the matress.

"Hmm..." The maid tilted her head. "I'm against this, but there is one place you can go to escape all this..."

"There is?" The famous person whipped around. "Where?"

"Twilight Town." The butler answered. "However, the warp pipe rejects you if you do not have a piece of clothing with your name on it, so we must go to Rogueport."

"Rogueport?" Zip. T repeated. "Oh, Grambi, I'm gonna get attacked again."

"No, you shall not." The maid responded firmly. "We'll wrap you in a cloak, that way no one will know who you are. But... you're sure about this?"

There was another silence as Zip. T pondered his choice.

"...Yes."

* * *

><p>"I am never doing that again."<p>

Three cloaked figures wandered toward the pipe in Rogueport, one of them complaining. "Oh, Zip, don't complain. Now you can get to Twilight Town." Another one of the three replied, waving to a girl wearing glasses. "Hey, Acelia!"

"He has no right to write my name on my backside, okay?" The famous star muttered, but quieting down when the lady greeted them.

"Yo." The girl paced over. "Which one of you do you want me to lead to Twlight Town?"

"Him." The maid took Zip. T by the shoulders, and gently pushed him over. "Alright, Zip, you take care now, okay? You can come back whenever you like."

"We shall take care of the house." Toadson bowed. "Take care, sir."

"Yeah.. bye." The celebrity nodded to Acelia. "Let's go." The two leapt down the pipe.

Acelia lead Zip. T through many twists and turns, so many that he wondered how she remembered where to go, until they finally stopped at a pipe.

"Just jump in there." The girl told him. He nodded in response, shut his eyes, and just stood there for a few moments.

"Get on with it already!" Acelia grabbed him, and shoved him down the pipe.

After screaming and falling for a while, the star was thrown out of the pipe, and he landed in the dirt with a thud.

"Pah!" Zip. T spat out a mouthful of sand. "Never doing that again." Getting up and taking off his cloak, he looked around. "This place is... certainly... distinct."

Everywhere he looked, there were shady looking people wearing hoods and cloaks. It was very creepy indeed.

"Uh... I guess I'll... get used to it..." He muttered, scratching his head.

"But Beldam! I didn't touch it! Honest!"

"Stop lying! I know you had it!"

Zip. T whipped around to see three girls, one with violet hair, one with yellow hair, and one with pink hair, and also the prettiest in his opinion.

"Beldam!" The pink haired one protested. "I didn't even know you had a bracelet!"

"Excuses, excuses." The violet haired one shook her head. "I'm going to have to give you some punishment for lying."

The yellow haired one wasn't saying anything, but as she didn't try to help, the movie star assumed she was sided with the violet haired one.

"B-But..." The pink haired one trailed off. Not wanting to watch her get harassed anymore, Zip. T marched over.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The star demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the two other girls.

"This is none of your business, blondie!" The violet haired one hissed, shooing him with her hand.

"Why are you harassing this lady over here?"

"If you really must know, she took my bracelet, then lost it!"

"I told you, I didn't even know you had a bracelet!" The pink haired one piped up.

"How do you know she isn't telling the truth?" Zip. T demanded again.

"Because..." The violet haired one trailed off. "Uhhh... Ugh, forget it! Come, Marilyn, we're going!"

"Guh." The yellow haired one grunted, and the two walked away, the violet haired one's nose in the air.

There was a silence, before the pink haired one sighed in relief. "Thanks for that. Beldam's always blaming me for something."

"Ah, no problem." Zip. T grinned. "She should've had some proof before she started pointing fingers." They both laughed.

"Anyway, I'm Zip. T." He bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, that famous movie star?" The girl giggled. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Vivian."

"Oh, cool-" He cut himself off, his eyes widening. "Wait... _The _Vivian? The Vivian who helped save the world from beinn engulfed in darkness? That Vivian?"

"Mm hmm hmm, yup!" Vivian laughed. "It seems even famous movie stars know who I am!"

"Dude- er, dudette, you're just as famous as me!" Zip. T told her excitedly. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet you here!"

"Ohohoho~ I'm wondering what you're doing here too."

"Oh, just wanted to escape the life of a Star for a while, hehe." Zip. T grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Hey... I've always wanted to hear the story of how you saved the world, without any random parts that aren't true added in. Do you mind telling me?"

"I suppose I owe you..." Vivian smiled. "Well, you see, it all started when I joined some weirdos called the X-Nauts..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_AND THERE WE GO, VIVIAN/ZIP TOAD :D Sorry if it seemed kind of corny by the end, __I didn't have a clue for what to write DX Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :D Sorry if this chapter's quality seemed lower then the others /okay_

_Done pairings so far: Mario/Peach, Peach/TEC-XX, Yoshi kid/Goombella, Peach/Bowser,_

_Shadow Peach/Bowser, Vivian/Zip Toad_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


	8. If Only She Knew

_OMG GUYS SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY OMFG AHHHHHHHH_

_But... I know you awesome people will wait... right? RIGHT? /panicks_

_Buuut anyway, the reason I took so long was because I was thinking about what to write for __this pairing XD Buuut, I finally got an idea nailed, so here we go! This is Luigi x Vivian requested by Storymaster64! Hope you don't think it's bad/weird XD_

* * *

><p>"It's the only way."<p>

Those very words kept ringing through Luigi's mind as he dragged his feet across the metal ground. His eyes were blank, unfocused, as he made his way very slowly through the very complicated X-Naut Fortress.

The people around the green plumber, his friends- no, his brother's friends- kept on glancing at him worriedly, as they whispered anxiously to each other.

"My, look at poor Mario..." He heard one say. "What has possibly gotten him so upset?"

"Gonzales looks really down in the dumps." Another muttered. "He can't be still mad about the egg incident..."

Luigi ignored all of their whispers, as he lifted his head, and stared hard at the silver wall. He wanted to bash his fist into it, not caring about how much it would hurt, he just wanted to let everything out.

A certain girl wearing a pink striped hat was staring at him worriedly, twirling her hair in anxiety. "Um... Mario? Are you... alright?"

"..." Luigi said nothing. He just continued staring at the wall.

"Mario?"

"Huh?" His head whipped around in shock, staring at them with sleep deprived eyes. "Yeah?"

"Erm, are you okay...?" The girl asked. Luigi struggled to remember what her name was. It started with a V... Ah, yes, it was Vivian.

"...O-Of course-a, I'm-a fine." Luigi reassured, his voice forced.

"Are you.. sure?"

"Yeah. Don't-a worry." The green plumber tried his hardest to make his voice sound like his brother's.

Vivian opened her mouth again, but then the blue haired woman paced over, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, dear, if Mario says he's okay, he probably is." She said firmly. Vivian nodded slowly, and reluctantly moved back to her original spot.

Glad that she was finally gone, Luigi resumed staring at the wall. His mind racing, he thought back to when this all started, when his happy life ended, and hell began.

_Luigi paced anxiously around the inn, twiddling his thumbs endlessly. He looked up, __and stared blankly at the closed door, which held his brother, the famous Mario, and a few __doctors._

_He didn't even know how it had ended up this badly, but it did._

_He remembered the blonde haired girl, Goombella, and her story of what happened to __the red plumber. Apparently they had been just finished retrieving a Crystal Star from Cortez, in __Keelhaul Key, and they were resting in an inn._

_A doctor had come by, and upon hearing that they had just returned from the island, had __insisted on giving them a check up, to make sure they had no diseases. He was quite paranoid __about Keelhaul Key for some strange reason._

_Eventually, everyone gave in, and allowed the fretful doctor to check them all over. He had __also given them shots for the next time they returned to the island._

_No one had known what would come next._

_Soon after the check ups, the doctor became rather jumpy, and he yelped at the faintest __sound. Soon, he pushed himself up from his seat, and left in a hurry._

_About two hours after this had happened, Mario began to grow rather pale, and he __started to cough. Soon, he commenced a sort of choking noise, like he'd just been shot. The red __plumber fell to the floor with a loud thump, and the room was instantly filled with shrieks and shouts._

_Luigi, who had been at the inn at the time with his partners, had rushed to his brother's __side, and frantically checked him all over. He was breathing, but it was very shallow._

_Soon, doctors arrived at the scene, and had carried Mario onto one of the beds in __the inn. A quick analysis showed that he had taken in some sort of very deadly poison. __Everyone was confused at the discovery, and thought the doctors were wrong... until..._

_It hit them._

_The doctor._

_The doctor that had given them the shots._

_The doctor that had paused for some reason before giving Mario his shot._

_The doctor that had left._

_The doctor..._

_...that had poisoned Mario._

_His partners were instantly in a rage, rushing out of the room to scan Rogueport for the __faulty doctor that had poisoned their friend. They found nothing. He was long gone._

_Luigi had been forced to wait outside the door while the doctors attempted to treat __Mario, which was pure torture. He couldn't just stand there like a rock and do nothing. He was __his brother. He had to help!_

_Soon, the green brother couldn't take it anymore. He flung open the door, and threw himself __in, through the protesting doctors and to his brother's bedside._

"_What the-... Hey, we're trying to treat him! Please leave-" He cut himself off as he looked at __Mario, and realized his chest had stopped moving. The plumber had ceased to breathe._

"_NO!" The doctor yelled, as the other treaters rushed over. "WE'RE LOSING HIM!" He __pushed down on the red brother's chest in a desperate attempt to revive him._

_Nothing._

"_COME ON!" The doctor yelled again. "DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

_Nothing._

"_BREATHE!" He screamed. "BREATHE, FOR GRAMBI'S SAKE!"_

_Nothing._

"_BREEEEEAAAAAATHE!" The doctor pushed down in one last ditch attempt to save him._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Nothing._

_The whole room had gone dead silent. Luigi could do nothing but just stare. He couldn't __even cry. All he could do, was gawk at his brother's corpse._

_The famous plumber, Mario, the one who had saved the Princess numerous times..._

_...was gone._

_The doctors just stood there in pure shock, until one of them opened his mouth. "...He's __gone."_

"_I think we already knew that." Another doctor hissed. "What are we going to do now?"_

"_No... we failed to save the great Mario..." Said yet another one. "Oh...no..."_

_Suddenly, an elderly looking Toad burst through the door. "Master Mario! Are you-" He __cut himself off as his gaze stopped on the red plumber's cold body, and the solemn doctors._

"_... Is he..." Luigi reminded himself that this Toad's name was Toadsworth, the one who __had forced Mario to go save Peach._

"_He's passed away." The head chief of the doctors replied._

"_...No!" Toadsworth wailed. "This is HORRIBLE! Who is going to save the Princess __now?"_

_Luigi felt himself boiling inside. Mario had just died, and all this stupid Toad cared __about was Peach?_

"_No...oh no... All of Master Mario's partners are waiting for him outside!" Toadworth __continued. "They think he's going to be alright! Now what?"_

"_I'm sorry." A nurse said quietly. "I'll go tell them the-"_

"_No."_

_All heads turned to look at the chief doctor, who had just spoken. "Don't tell them. They __have had enough trouble for now."_

"_But... they're going to wonder where he is... aren't they?" The nurse asked._

"_We must get someone to pose as him." The doctor said firmly. "We cannot let the __entire kingdom know that Mario is dead because our group failed to save him."_

"_But... there's no one TO pose as Master Mario!" Toadsworth protested. "No one... __but..."_

_All heads craned over to look at Luigi._

"_...M-Mamma mia! I can't-a!" Luigi protested. "I-I'm not as-a brave as-a Mario!"_

"_Do you want to risk breaking his friends' hearts? They've got enough on their hands."_

_The doctor reasoned._

"_...B-But..." Luigi couldn't think of anything to say._

"_Please." The nurse pleaded. "Do this for your brother."_

"_..." Looking down, Luigi nodded very slowly._

"_Very well." The doctor said. "Come over here."_

_They all fixed him up to look like Mario. They dressed him up in the red plumber's clothing, __they cut his mustache to look like his. Everything. Until he finally looked indentical to Mario, __except for the fact that he was taller, and that he was less plump._

_The nurse gently pushed him toward the door. "Go on. Go greet your friends." She urged._

_Before stepping out the door, Luigi heard the doctor call one last thing._

"_It's the only way."_

"Mario!"

Luigi jerked out of his flashback as he heard Vivian's voice. "Mario, are you sure you're okay?" She asked worriedly. "You're really out of it."

"I'm fine!" Luigi spat harshly, instantly regretting it as he saw Vivian recoil in terror. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-a yell at you like-a that."

"It's fine." Vivian reassured. "But... are you really okay?"

For a couple of seconds, Luigi considered telling her the truth about him and Mario, but then thought against it. She would probably tell everyone else, and then refuse to travel with him.

"Well, you see, that-a poison the doctor injected into me has-a side effects. On the-a road to recovery I mean." Luigi told her. "It makes you-a really tired and-a dazed, which explains me." He cringed at every lie he made.

"...Oh." Vivian nodded. "I see. So that's why you're acting strange?"

Luigi wondered why she believed him, as his lies were terrible. "Uh... yeah."

"Oh, okay." Vivian smiled at him. "But... just remember, Mario. No matter what happens, we'll be right beside you. We won't leave. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

Luigi nodded half heartedly.

"And if you have any problems, just come and talk to me, okay?"

"Mm-hm."

Vivian smiled, and went back to her original place. As Luigi watched her leave, he felt a terrible pain on his heart, as she thought that he was Mario. That Mario was still with them.

Oh, if only she knew.

* * *

><p><em>WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS BAD<em>

_ Sorry it took so long to update lol, I was busy, and as I said at the __beginning, it was difficult to think of a plot for this pairing. YAY FOR ANGST AND CORNY __DEATH SCENES._

_Also how no one noticed that "Mario" had gotten skinnier is beyond me._

_Also Vivian, you told Luigi that you'd be there forever, yet you leave at the end of the__game. Hmm._

_Done pairings so far: Mario/Peach, Peach/TEC-XX, Yoshi kid/Goombella, Peach/Bowser, __Shadow Peach/Bowser, Vivian/Zip Toad, Luigi/Vivian_

_Until next time,_

_Miki_


End file.
